Fandom
by Simply Brooke
Summary: Doctor Who? X-men? Batman? Hunger Games? Power Rangers? Case Closed? Sherlock? And More! Some of your favorite Fandom's are starting their Pokemon journey; and with a cast like this, the possibilities are endless! Havoc will surely follow...


Hello.

I am here with my first story in quite a while, I sometimes go through little bouts of inspiration and here is my latest attempt. This story kind of spawned from another story I attempted a few years back that involved strictly the Anime universe.

However, I decided to expand it and include basically anything and everything. I thought it would be a great way for you readers to see some of your favorite fandoms come into play.

I am open to suggestions of pretty much anything people would like to see appear in this story. Now, understand that it may not happen right away and we must be patient with me.

Enjoy!

* * *

Fandom

Chapter 01: Beginnings

* * *

As the sun took command in the morning sky, the people of Littleroot Town had begun their day. For many, today would be just another Thursday- another day of the week. However, for some, today would be different. Today would be the day that the next chapter of their lives would begin.

They would become Pokémon trainers.

Each year, a select few teenagers who have successfully completed schooling at Pokémon Academy: Hoenn would be granted the opportunity of visit Professor Utonium at his lab, and retrieve their licensure to become a Pokémon trainer, receive their starter Pokémon, and begin their journey across the Hoenn region. Each year would produce a new batch of fresh-faced, eighteen-year-olds, eager to start their adventure.

Among the newest batch of upcoming Pokémon Trainers was: Katharine "Kitty" Anne Pryde.

Kitty had graduated from Hoenn's Pokémon Academy at the top of her class, with excellent recommendations from her Professors. Ever since the young age of six, Kitty had dreamed of the day she would receive her started Pokémon; the day was finally over.

"Alrighty, I've got my cellphone, knapsack, extra food, snacks, water bottle…" Kitty's voice trailed as she peered over the various items laid neatly across her bed, "And most importantly, my wonderfully crafted wardrobe selection." Kitty giggled, moving her attention from her perfectly matched assortment of extra clothes to her own wardrobe reflection she was currently modeling.

"I'm glad to know where your priorities stand," A deep voice bellowed from behind, breaking the teenager from her mini-fashion show.

Kitty smiled, as she turned in the direction of the voice to find her father, Carmen, standing in her doorway, "Daddy, you can't expect me to become a great Pokémon trainer if I don't have a great wardrobe to match!"

"Oh, silly me, how could I forget," Carmen teased, "Well, I came her for two things: One, to bring you this. You left it downstairs, I wanted to make sure that you didn't forget it."

Kitty's eyes widened as her father presented her with a detailed map and guidebook of Hoenn.

"Oh, thank you, daddy!" Kitty exclaimed, as she made her way towards her father, retrieving the informational guide from him, "I'd be lost without it."

Carmen simply smiled, as he looked down at his daughter in that way only a father could. Kitty soon met his gaze, before expressing puzzlement towards her father.

"You ok, daddy?"

"I've never been prouder, Kitty-Kat," Carmen smiled, "It is just hard to believe that my little girl is all grown up and about to start the next chapter of her life."

"Daddy," Kitty's voice trailed off as the two engaged in a tight hug, one of their final hugs for unbeknownst amount of time.

"Oh, Kitty!" A new voice echoed through the Pryde household, breaking Kitty and Carmen from their hug as the older Pryde simply smiled.

"That is the other reason why I came up here. You're traveling companion has arrived, _on time_. I must say, I believe this is the first time that I have ever seen that girl on time in all the years that you have known her," Carmen joked.

Kitty responded with a smile, before returning to the items spread across her bed as she begun gathering them together so she could meet the guest awaiting her arrival downstairs.

It took Kitty a matter of minutes to gather all her things-her _life_-into one single knapsack, but she did it, and soon ventured downstairs to greet her long awaited guest.

Coming down the stairs, with her knapsack strap hung over one shoulder, Kitty quickly took in the living room. With her father standing almost directly across the room from her, his attention was locked on the little "stranger" that had made her home on the Pryde's couch. Kitty easily spotted her blonde-headed friend-there was no missing _those_ meatballs on her head.

"I'm pretty confident that_**I'M **_going to become the greatest Pokémon trainer of all time, Mr. Pryde," A smile spread across Kitty's face at the comment, as she made her way further into the room, "But, I'm pretty sure that Kitty will come in a close second, Mr. Pryde. Maybe even third!"

"Jeez, Bunny, tell me what you really think," Kitty piped up, bringing her presence known to the two figures in the room; especially the loudmouth one.

Kitty smiled wide as she watched the blonde quickly turned her head around, her long strands of hair from her pig-tails draping over the back of the couch as her bright blue eyes stared back at Kitty, before a nervous, goofy, smile spread across her face.

"Oh, Kitty, I didn't know you were standing there!"

Serena Tsukino. Kitty's next-door neighbor. Her best friend. Her travel companion. Her-_now_-rival.

Kitty laughed, "You don't say? So, are you about ready to go?"

Serena nodded, several times, as she rose to her feet, "I'm ready whenever you are, oh captain, my captain!"

Kitty rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to her father, who was staring at both the young girl, proud, "Well, daddy, I guess this is where Serena and I both depart. Start our Pokémon journey!" It didn't matter how many times Kitty would say it, the idea that she was going to be a Pokémon trainer was still so surreal.

"Alright, Kitty-Kat," Carmen responded bittersweet as he approached the two girls. First, approaching Kitty he grabbed his only daughter, bringing her in close for their final hug, "You will do great things out there, sweetie. Your mother would be so proud of you."

Kitty could only smile, fighting back the tears that threatened to break free, as she hugged her father tighter.

As Carmen pulled away from Kitty, he turned his attention to Serena, his daughter's partner-in-crime for many years, smiling at her, "Serena, my little dumpling head, don't ever let anyone ever tell you, you can't. You-you both-were born for greatness."

"Mr. Pryde…" Serena cupped her hands over her mouth, as she struggled-failed-to fight back the tears before running into Carmen's arms, hugging him just as tight as his own daughter.

"Now, you two take care of each other out there, you hear me?" Mr. Pryde instructed as he pulled away from Serena, "You two have to remember, you will be all that each other has out there."

"We know, daddy," Kitty responded, earning one more smile from her father.

"So, Kitty, are you ready to head out?" Serena questioned, eagerness filling her voice.

Kitty smiled wide, "Oh, Serena, I was born ready."

TBC…

* * *

_Next: Serena and Kitty get their starter Pokémon!_

* * *

Alright, so I know that this wasn't the greatest first chapter in the world; but, it is a start! Hopefully it drew you enough in, that you are interested for what I have in store next!

As for what other characters will be popping up in this series, well you'll just have to stay tuned!


End file.
